


A Little Touch Of Hell

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive Black, Black is a little shit, Blood, Blue tries to keep the peace, Immobilization as a Punishment, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Pet Adoption, Stretch gets bitten a lot, Violence, but still sensitive, mentions of past abandonment, snake bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: aka Never Adopt Your Lamia's Brother Until You Find Out The Real Reason WhyStretch didn’t know what he was thinking when he decided to adopt another snake. Blue was everything he could ever want. Wait. Hold on. He knew exactly why he decided to. Blue had mentioned that he had a brother back at the shelter that he wanted to be around.





	A Little Touch Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought of this a while back and really, really wanted to make it into a one shot. However, like most things I touch, it turned into an angsty chapter fic. That's right. There will be angst.
> 
> If you didn't read the tags;
> 
> Warning(s): Pet Adoption, Mentions of Past Abuse, Mentions of Past Abandonment, Aggressive Black, Black is a little shit, but still sensitive, Immobilization as a Punishment, Snake Bites, Blood, Stretch gets bitten a lot, Blue tries to keep the peace, Violence

Stretch didn’t know what he was thinking when he decided to adopt another snake. Blue was everything he could ever want. Wait. Hold on. He knew exactly why he decided to. Blue had mentioned that he had a brother back at the shelter that he wanted to be around. Initially, he didn’t think much about it. He’d called the place and told them that if the other didn’t get adopted within the next couple months, then he would be more than happy to take the other.

The manager’s excited, “Really?!” should have been his first clue that there was something wrong.

He also asked that if the other snake were to get adopted, then he would like the contact info for their owner to set up playdates. The manager was less excited about that but understood. He left them his own contact info and told Blue the news. Blue was ecstatic as well. His big noodle was slithering everywhere and nearly made him trip on multiple occasions. Blue was so excited that he’d eventually tackled him and covered him in kisses. That lead to the bedroom…

What came as a surprise to him was that throughout the first month, he didn’t get a call back from the manager. Curious if they had forgotten, he called and checked with them. No, Blue’s brother had not been adopted yet. He was still at the shelter, waiting. Sighing, Stretch went ahead and started to buy the things he needed for another lamia.

The box of new toys arrived, Blue practically chased the delivery man until he dropped it. Stretch just chuckled at the smaller’s antics, knowing he wasn’t going to hurt the human. He let Blue rip and shred the box all he liked and look at the new toys. He didn’t know what the other would like, so he went ahead and bought some of the ones that Blue had and then some new ones, so Blue wouldn’t feel left out.

He set up Blue’s old room with everything the other snake would need, including several heating blankets. Blue recommended more blankets, explaining that his brother got cold easily. He’d bought more clothing, only guessing that Blue’s brother was the same size as Blue. Sweaters, jackets, fuzzy things that Blue said he would like. He got everything Blue recommended and then some. When the final day rolled around, Stretch went to the adoption center to look for him.

He went up to the desk with Blue at his heels and said, “hey, i’m here for my lamia’s brother.”

The teen there sighed loudly, replying, “Let me get the manager.”

Blue clutched at his shirt tightly as they watched the other go through a door to the back room. It took about twenty minutes before he saw another worker, one who kindly came up to him and asked if he needed assistance. He explained that someone was helping him, but he just needed to talk to the manager.

“What? I didn’t hear about that… Well, lucky for you, I am the manager,” they chirped. Stretch didn’t question it. “You must be Stretch! We’ve been waiting eagerly for you to come. Poor little Black… Well, hopefully, we’ll be able to give him a permanent home.”

“He’d been adopted before?”

“Er… Yes… Multiple times actually. No one seems to be able to handle him very well. They end up either abandoning him or bringing him back. I was hoping that another fellow would come in and adopt him, but it seemed as though he changed his mind,” she said sadly. She spotted Blue and turned to him. “Hopefully, Black will be much happier when he moved in with his brother.”

“I take it ‘Black’ was a name a previous owner gave him?”

“He’s had many names, but Black is the one he insists to be called. It’s been a complaint. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“Not at all. It goes well will Blue’s name. So, tell me about him…”

Black had a tendency to be clingy to people he trusted. He didn’t like to let go of them for fear that he would be abandoned. He’s been forcefully defanged. He had to have surgery to get convincing replacements. He needed a big space for himself. Smaller spaces scared him, so he would be arriving in a moving truck instead of Stretch just taking him home. He needed special food with concentrated magic. He’s a bit aggressive and uses too much magic at times. He had a bad habit of chewing on things. Soft toys and plenty of them would be good. Black could not be locked in any room whatsoever. He needed to roam free otherwise it would be bad. She didn’t elaborate on it, though. The manager also mentioned that his heat was likely coming up soon, so it was best to prepare for that too.

Stretch understood and chatted animatedly with the manager as they signed the papers and got the fees taken care of. All he and Blue had to go do was wait at the house while they brought Black over. Blue could barely contain his excitement.

Blue was slithering around all over the house again. He had to lay out the silk sheets and lay him down on it to at least contain him to one area before he knocked too many things down. The truck honked outside, signaling its arrival. Blue tried frantically to get to the door but made little progress. Stretch chuckled and went to the door.

He opened it just in time for the teen driver to open back and a large purple lamia attack him. There were loud hisses and spitting and shouting. Stretch rushed over to pull the little guy off of the teen. He got a few scratches and bites from it before he pried the tiny thing off. Crud. This little guy was tinier than he thought. And a hell of a lot angrier.

The teen got up, screaming profanities and derogatory words at the both of them before getting into the truck and drove away, chucking the papers out of the window form Stretch to deal with. The taller skeleton sighed. He’d have to call the manager again to report the teen’s behavior. He picked up the little snake and brought him inside. He laid the small thing next to his brother while he went to retrieve the paperwork and make the phone call.

He came back to the living room after about an hour on the phone with the manager. The two were still tittering and hissing animatedly about various things he couldn’t understand. He could see Black was a head shorter than Blue and more petite. He was probably an idiot to believe that they were identical twins. So, all the clothes that Stretch got him would just hang off of him. He smiled at the sight of them curled up together, cuddling the life out of each other as they caught up. He decided it was time to prepare dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

The first few days, he left the other relatively alone so that Blue could get him acclimated to his new environment. The following days were what made him regret adopting the little shit.

Black tore up everything he saw fit to be destroyed, including several of Stretch’s chargers. He stole things while Stretch wasn’t looking and hid them. He found his left shoe under the bathroom sink of all places… Black wormed him way between him and Blue at night. Not only that. He was a very picky eater. The little guy was picky to the point that he would only eat spicy foods, like enchiladas or other Mexican dishes.

To top it all off, Black had a bad attitude. He outright hated Stretch and his entire existence. If there was one thing he hated more than that, it was Stretch and Blue together. He would steal Blue away, right before they would try to have sex, with an innocent look in his eye that Stretch could just tell was false. But, Black knew how to manipulate his brother. His sweaters handing off his shoulder while he chirped from the doorway. The first few times were cute. The other times were annoying and would be accompanied by glares from both Stretch and Black.

Black had a tendency to bite Stretch’s ankles, legs, hands, and one time his ass! It hurt like hell the first time those sharp teeth impaled his sacrum. He was out of commission for about two days while it healed and Blue gave his brother a stern talking to about Stretch’s fragile HP. Other than that, Blue had to start bringing Black his plate. Stretch didn’t like the scars forming on his hands. Black would sit there smugly, gloating from afar how he kept his brother’s attention.

Finally, when Black bit the shit out of his arm for just putting it around Blue, Stretch had enough. He pried Black off and grabbed his arm and pulled him over his lap. Blue didn’t intervene. He rarely ever had to do this with Blue. Blue just held Black’s hand as Stretch wrapped Black’s long, deep blue tail around his leg to keep it pinned.

“that is **enough** ,” Stretch growled. “you need to learn that there are consequences to your actions, Black. you are going to sit here until i say you can get up.”

He hated doing this. With how energetic the two of them were, it was almost impossible to keep them still. They needed to move and get that energy out. He truly hated doing this to them, but it was the only way he got Blue to sit down and listen to him.

Black naturally struggled. He squirmed and tried to get out of Stretch’s vice-like grip. The position was no doubt demeaning. It was like a child about to receive a spanking. Black struggled for nearly an hour before he began to let up. By that time, he was letting out little chirps and whines along with the hisses. His growls were less fierce as he continued to scramble and claw at any surface he could reach.

After a bit of time, he stopped completely. He was whining loudly and squirming, but he laid his head down in defeat. Stretch held him there until he quieted down and stopped moving. The movie was long over by then. He slowly let the other up and repositioned him in his lap, Blue clinging to their sides. He was shocked to find the little one crying. He quickly brushed the tears away, murmuring apologies. He didn’t mean to make him cry.

Once Black had calmed down, the rage set it. He started to bite and snarl at Stretch, trying to fight him. In their position, all he could do was block his face with his forearms during the assault, but Black managed to get his cheekbone. Despite his lack of real fangs, he spat his venom at Stretch. Some of it got into the scratch on his cheek.

 Blue quickly got in the middle of it. With a surprising amount of strength, he easily separated the two. Anytime Stretch tried to say something, Blue would hiss warningly. Every time Black tried to move around Blue to get to Stretch, Blue would shove him back and snarl threateningly. It got to the point where Blue pinned him down to the floor, curling their tails together and pinning his arms down. Blue’s fangs pressed against Black’s throat threateningly.

Stretch fell to the ground, curling up and holding his cheek which began to burn like hellfire, only hearing hisses and snarls. He was left whimpering on the floor while Blue got control of the situation. Blue didn’t let up on Black until the other let out a few whimpers and then leaned his head back to bare his throat more. When they finally separated, Black fled to his room and Blue stayed behind.

The taller skeleton clawed at his cheek, wondering what the hell just happened while Blue tried prying his arms apart to get a look at the injury. It two five minutes to get Stretch to show the injury. When Blue saw it, he hissed in anger, making Stretch flinch. Blue licked along the wound, soothing it near instantly. After a few more licks, it burned no longer, and Blue moved away long enough to get the first aid kit.


End file.
